


Blond Curls and Gods

by FloofyTMCCWritez, HuntersNLoathing (FloofyTMCCWritez)



Series: God Dad Deo [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Earth SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Dad, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How is that not a tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Time Deo, Phil Watson’s A+ Parenting, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, So yeah, Time Deo is a God, TommyInnit is Time Deo’s Son, TomymInnit is adopted, and Deo needs some awesome fight scenes to protect tommy, but slightly more in detail since I don’t want to do it the way Minecraft would display it, more like parental figure, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/HuntersNLoathing
Summary: Clouds grew dark and threatened to pour over the land, but Deo was undeterred. His eyes scanned over the ground, but there was a noticeable lack of a red and white shirt, no fluff of blonde curls anywhere.Where. Was. His. Son?!
Relationships: Kit | Wispexe & Time Deo, Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wisp & Time Deo
Series: God Dad Deo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136228
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	1. Swords and Exile

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with a friend of mine, but their Ao3 account is not working. Once it is I will add them onto here.
> 
> Edit: They’re using my acc until Ao3 sends them the invite, so the other pseudo is them ^v^

The man pushed his brown hair out of his face in frustration, as he sat at his throne. _Why is this so hard!?_ The man thought as he looked for a specific blond boy that held more chaos and beauty than the sun. Deo’s eyes skimmed through the area, noticeably not locking onto a familiar red and white t-shirt.

Deo sighed, standing up as he paced around. As Deo paced, the shorter male beside him sighed. 

“Deo, you need to relax! I’m sure he’s fine.” Wisp’s voice rang through the near empty throne room. Deo took a moment to pause in his pacing, whirling on the ball of his foot to glare at Wisp before returning to destroying the floor via erosion. 

Wisp sighed. “Look, we can go down and look for him, if you want?” Deo nearly cried in relief. 

Wisp wasn’t the happiest about him ignoring duties to check on Tommy, let alone when he gave Wisp even more duties.

(Those gods had it coming. They’d tried to harm Tommy, so naturally, after they’d nearly killed his adopted son, but also technically not in his care, he’d stripped them of their powers and tried to shove them onto Wisp. Said god had to be chased for four hours straight, the Greek pantheon may be judging their effectiveness and maturity, [he’d _not_ crashed that meeting, for the record] and it was just another Tuesday for the rest of the members, but it was one less opponent Tommy had to deal with.

He’d give him any break he could. He deserved it, after all.)

Deo went invisible, Wisp doing the same as they traveled to the land Tommy knew of as home.

Even if some of it was still a bitter spot, even if some didn’t think of him as someone worthy of it as their home, it was still his.

He poked around Tommy’s little shack of a house, noticing he was running out of some food. Leaving some cooked pork chops in the chest, he continued looking around. 

Wisp checked through the chests and Deo went to the bed.

A little dust and collected on the headboard, and the sheets were losing their scent of Tommy. (No, he wasn’t a creep. He just had a stronger sense of smell, god things.)

“Hey, Deo? There’s no weapons here. Seems like it’s all been taken, and some of the things are thrown around messily.” He pointed to a chest, which was even more unorganized than Tommy’s usual, as well as a distinct hole where he knew Tommy left his personal items. 

“The bed’s been unused for a while.” Deo glanced around the room for any sign of his son. He saw the wardrobe, where Tommy’s clothes usually resided, thrown open and a few pieces of clothes left hanging haphazardly. 

“Well, I checked downstairs!” Wisp yelled to Deo as he walked down the cobble stairs. Deo turned to Wisp with fear upon his face.

“Where in the hell could he be?!” Deo stomped one of his feet in anger and he rammed through the shack trying to find Tommy, Wisp following behind trying to stop him. 

“Deo, DONT, I’m sure he’s fine!!!” Wisp yelled  
“COME ON MAN, IM WORRIED TOO BUT HE'S MORE THAN FINE FOR FU-...” Wisp went quiet as he looked at something on the top of one of the chests. Deo whipped around and looked at him.

“Wisp??” Deo said with a raised eyebrow as he watched his friend's face pale. The air crackled with energy, and Deo felt the hairs of his arm start to raise.

They always said the not knowing part was the worst. 

Deo understood why, now. Tommy was out there somewhere, and Deo somehow didn’t know where.

“What, Wisp. What is it?” Deo asked with a sharp tone. 

Wisp fell to his knees at the sight of crimson on top of the chest slowly dripping down, pooling on the quartz floor. To make it worse, there were splatters of blood, as well as slight pools of blood here and there from how it had started to collect, which means it had been there for a while.

A bolt of lighting shot through the sky, and Deo’s patience reached its end.

He was finding his son _now_. No one could stop him, not Blitz or Luke or even Wisp. 

As Deo thought plans of chaos, his devise but soft hearted friend curled in on himself and sobbed, simply because the blood meant no good. Blood meant an injury. Blood meant someone had _hurt_ Tommy. (The grass carried the scent of Tommy.) 

All the poor boy could think about is what they could’ve done to that sweet young boy,and it got worse and worse by the second. As Wisp thought of ways they hurt the boy (even worse, _killed him repeatedly_ ) Deo grew even more enraged. 

Another bolt of lightning hit the ground, and he knew he had to calm down. Deo’s best friend sobbing, an injured Tommy, and the unknown location of his son were all negatives for him and his emotions.

Deo started to count his breaths as he tapped his foot on the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. His nails dug into his palms, and he welcomed the distraction.

There was an episode of MacGyver he’d watched once. He’d explained the science of how it worked, but Deo couldn’t be bothered to care right now. 

His nails dig slightly deeper into his skin, and he let out a strangled noise, a mix between a sob and a whimper. 

He’d scour the ends of the Earth. He’d fight the entire server. He’d fight all the other gods. 

Hell, he’d fight Phil and Technoblade for this. Probably Eret too, he knew how much Tommy loved L’Manburg. 

For now, he needed his son. He shut his eyes, grounding his teeth.

He knew, in this moment, he’d never let anything happen to Tommy again. He knew he had to make sure there wasn’t that sliver of fear inside him that said his son was dead.

He would make Tommy immortal. Wisp could say whatever. The gods could say whatever, slander his name and reputation for this.

He made a vow, in that moment, he’d protect Tommy. He’d save his son. 

“I’ll save him, Wisp. I will.”

* * *

After a long time of searching, (it could have been an hour or an eternity, Deo didn’t know) he knew where Tommy was.

Teleporting to his coordinates, he saw Wilbur with him. 

“When I said you would never be president, Tommy, it wasn’t a challenge. It was the truth.” Wilbur’s eyes were frantic, and he’d seen that look on many men before, and each one ended up doing something idiotic immediately afterwards.

He knew it because he’d experienced it in the heat of battle. Wilbur was going to do something to hurt Tommy. Oh, he’d learn to regret that thought even crossing his mind, as soon as he was done with him.

Deo quietly strode over, his eyes placed onto Wilbur’s form. His eyes were ablaze, and another bolt of lighting struck down somewhere. His red eye seemed to glow, (at least it would if you could see him) the green eye following suit. His tunic flowed as he became more aggressive with each step, his Santa hat long forgotten beside Wisp back at Tommy’s house.his brown hair ragged and puffed, the man's brows drew together as lighting shook the ground.

He let Wilbur’s words flow through the background, everything a blur of _protect Tommy_ as he strode further from what could be considered a reasonable distance from Wilbur.

“Even if we win—he knows, even if we win, we’ve lost. If he fights us and kills us, we’ve lost.” Wilbur locks eyes with Tommy as the smaller boy shakes his ice blue eyes full of fear and pain. Tommy stepped back hesitantly, hands shaking with fear and anger as Wilbur stepped forward, shoulders set and feet drawn in the position of an attack.

Deo forced his body between them, intangible as it might be. He could easily change that though, and readied himself to take an attack for his son. 

Immortality would take time Tommy didn’t have at this moment, but that could be worked around.

Tommy may not have immortality, but Deo did.

“D-Deo?!...” Tommy’s small voice squealed behind him, and Deo spared a moment to glance back. His son's right eye was a mixture of colors as it spears off half the young boy's face, cuts littered across his skin. Ash and mud as it cakes the boys hair and clothes, the young lad has bruises all over and they’re not small either. 

They were abnormally large in size. Three of Tommy’s fingers on his left hand are casted together, along with Tommy’s right arm in a makeshift sling. As his eyes trailed the boys small body he notched the makeshift boot and brace upon the boy's knee and ankle.  
Deo growed at the sight of what they did to his son.

Despite the stress of the last few hours, he smiled at his son. He returned his attention to Wilbur, a wicked smile on his face.

He was the predator in that moment, and Wilbur would be his prey. 

He drew his sword, Wilbur doing the same with a grin.

Deo knew he probably had one too. The rain fell down onto the ground, dirt caking into his shoes as he sucked in a breath.

Releasing it, he opened his eyes once again to see Wilbur begin his charge.

He waited a few moments before dodging, but he made sure that he let a cut on his ribs as he ducked under his right arm. The blood came up almost immediately, and Deo couldn’t help but smile.

Deo knew, in this moment, he was probably feral, more raw power than intellect.

He also knew they needed to _pay pay pay, pay you hurt Tommy, pay-_

Tommy was his son. They hurt his son.

They’d suffer the consequences. The rain poured down still, and Deo knew he was getting too wet. The front was starting to drip into his eyes, and his tunic was starting to stick. His feet were sliding, and he smelt Tommy and the sharp tang of iron in the air,

Another lightning bolt edged slightly closer to Wilbur than the last had been. Deo managed a few hits in before the mud clogged up his shoes, slowing his movement.

Then Wilbur got on his fair share of slices, including one under his eye where rain water a sweat poured into it. He felt the sting of the salt in his sweat, and grimaced.

If he died, he’d have to make his way back here, even if he was immortal. He might die during this battle and leave Tommy unprotected for a while. (he seemed tired and in no condition to fight. He couldn’t leave him alone.)

Deo squared his feet as him and Wilbur locked eyes. Wilbur’s heaving breaths filled the cave and Deo grit his teeth in rage. Wilbur looked passed Deo to the tiny boy behind him.

“Tommy, I know why you do anything. It’s because you’re scared, and good for nothing!” Wilbur sneared. Deo let the lightning arch up his sword, glowing around it and illuminating his face. He saw his reflection in Wilbur’s eyes, and he took a breath. 

He charged. Wilbur had no time to dodge.

The sword went straight through his abdomen, and he choked for a moment. Then he coughed, blood leaking out as he brought a hand to his mouth. Examining his hand, Wilbur blinked at the shiny red liquid.

Wilbur’s other hand went to the gaping hole in his stomach, blood leaking onto his shirt, and Deo smiled again as he collapsed onto the ground.

This wouldn’t kill Wilbur— not yet, at least. It would hurt terribly and bring down his health to near-death though.

Wilbur coughed more, and Deo let his sword return to his inventory. He glared at WIlbur before leaning in close to him.

“Now, have we learned our lesson?” Wilbur nodded frantically, and Deo couldn’t help the pure glee he felt at that fear in his face. “Excellent. Now, we’ll leave Tommy alone, correct?” 

Wilbur nodded again, coughing up some more blood as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Deo stood up, and a stick crunched under his foot. He continued, another arc of lightning lighting up his features for a few moments.

In that moment, he saw Tommy’s eyes were closed. He reached a hand out, feeling Tommy’s Life and the fragility of it—he was close to dying—and closed his eyes. 

He grabbed his own Life, feeling the vibrancy and strength of it and mirroring it onto Tommy. 

Tommy would still die, sure. Deo could technically die too. His health was just way higher and he would respawn infinitely. 

Tommy was no longer bound to the idiotic three Life rule of this world. Tommy’s own Life was now vibrant like his, if slightly duller due to him being a human still, but Deo let out a breath of relief.

He’d ask Tubbo what happened later. For now, he picked his son up, and teleported back to Wisp. 

Wisp was still sobbing when he returned, but he just grabbed his hat and tapped his friend’s shoulder. 

He’d spend some time with his son. Then maybe he’d leave him with Tubbo, the fallen angel making up some lie to explain what he saw. He left Wilbur on the ground, mud soaking his clothes and meeting the raw edges of his skin where Deo had stabbed through him. 

The mud probably stung against Wilbur’s wounds, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about how painful it was.

At least, in the manner that most would expect.

Wisp sighed in relief, and stood up. Deo took the weight of his friend and teleported them back to the throne room. He dropped Wisp off in his room, then went over to his room.

He set Tommy on the bed and gave him a regeneration position to heal his injuries. The rag and bucket of water he used to clean the wounds first seemed to help the process, even if his heart hurt when he saw his son wince in his sleep.

He leaned back on the chair and smiled softly at the sight of his son sleeping peacefully.


	2. Anger and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I want to write this chapter just for that scene? Yes. Yes I did.

The quartz table, which had gold lining that shone in the sun, was now broken. Currently, it was smashed to pieces under the sun as it lay shadowed and ugly. 

Said table was beneath the angry god. The god's nails dig into his palm causing blood to fall as he stood in the middle of the smashed table. His hair wild and eyes raged, his shattered sunglasses and riped hat lay on the floor. The shattered table caused his feet and hands to bleed, and the blood went up to his knees to show his rage on the table. 

Another god sat on the other side, fear evidently on his face, as blood slowly fell down the side of it. Blood caked his light brown hair as the man breathed heavily as he watched the enraged man walk back and forth. The boy breathed shakily as tears started to slip, he began to shake as the other man began to break other things in the room. Two other guys lay passed out from the fury of Deo. 

One of them, a young blonde boy with black eyes, lay there trying to breathe from the table he got smacked with, the other, Deo’s supposed wife, lay there completely knocked out, his tunic a mess and surrounded by his own blood as he healed the man.

Their wedding band had cracks in it and would have to be repaired.

As the sobbing boy looked at the enraged man, he tried to say something only to choke and whimper. The man's head snapped to him. Red and green held blue full of tears as they stared before the man stopped and walked over to his husband, Blitz. The man got to his knees to cradle his healing husband as he waited. 

“Deo…” the sobbing one said, tears still falling as he watched Deo. 

Deo looked at him “Wisp,” he said with a sharp tone, rage evident in his voice. The light blue haired man twitched slightly, and Deo snapped his head down in one swift motion.

Deo moved Blitz’s light blue hair from his face to kiss his forehead as he waited for his wife to awaken. 

When Deo heard what happened from Tubbo, well…

The room was the result. Deo grabbed Blitz, taking him into his arms as he brought him to his room.

Deo knew it would be a stormy few weeks after this. He wouldn’t be surprised if Schlatt’sbhouse happened to catch on fire because of a lightning strike.

He let out a breath and walked towards the throne room again. The shattered table lay in front of him, but he just went around it. He sat down for a few moments, writing a note to Wisp before he posted it on his throne. 

Once he finished that, he teleported to the mortal world. Well, mortals and Tommy.

He couldn’t interfere too majorly. Fighting Wilbur was stretching it enough. He could annoy them for now though, and some of the pranks he’d do would probably be past the line of harmless.

He laughed like a mad man when Schlatt kept going through his chests.

“Where is it?” He demanded. “I KNOW it was in one of these chests!”

Deo happened to be holding the item of Schaltt’s desires. He tossed it in the air, invisible thanks to him holding it, and he smiled again. 

Laying in the air, he just stared at Schlatt for a few moments. Holding it in front of his face, and laughed when Schlatt bumped his face into it. 

Pulling it back quickly, he sighed. Not as fun as he expected. He threw it into a random chest, leaving the house.

He searched around, finding Wilbur. Ah. The person he hated the most right now. 

This would be one that verged past harmless. 

He grabbed Wilbur’s sword, hoping he didn’t notice (he was mining currently) and stabbed his leg. Grabbing an arrow, he spawned a skeleton and did the same.

Wilbur panicked for a moment when he felt the arrow go into him and didn’t have his sword, but quickly used an axe instead.

Boring. What about some lava in his path? Ah, the indeed of being a god who can inconvenience every mortal they hate. 9/10 stars from Deo.

He decided to put his chest in Wilbur’s current base of operations, leaving it in his storage there.

Yes, this was wonderful. He teleported away to check on Tommy quickly. 

His clothes were torn and he was living in a dirt hut, but it was pretty decent. His bed was there, along with some food, materials, and armor. Weapons too, courtesy of Deo.

( _”You spoil him too much, Deo.” Wisp’s hushed voice made it to his ear. Deo dished him because he had no proper retort._

_Little Tommy was currently stuck in a barbed wire fence. Deo didn’t know how, but Phil wasn’t there._

_Disguising himself in normal clothes, because it could easily be explained away as Tommy’s imagination, he went over to him. Tommy’s cheeks had tear tracks, and his face was red._

_Deo’s heart broke in two._

_“Hey, what’s wrong little buddy?” He asked. Tommy hiccuped and turned to him._

_“I-I got stuck an’ Papa’s not here!” He sobbed a bit at the end, and Deo frowned._

_“Well, that won’t do. Want some help getting out?” He nodded, and Deo reached his hands in. Pulling Tommy out carefully to avoid anymore injuries, he set him on the ground._

_“There. All better!” Tommy wiped the tears away from his face._

_“What’s your name, Mister?”_

_“Oh. You can call me… Deo.”_

_He wouldn’t remember his young childhood in Deo’s home. Infantile amnesia. Wouldn’t Remember the nights Deo would come for meetings of war with him in a baby carrier, silencing the meeting when Tommy started to wake up._

_He wouldn’t remember singing his alphabet with Wisp, Blitz cooing in the background. Deo still has that framed on his wall._

_“Thank you, Mister Deo! You’re super nice, can we be friends?” Tommy’s smile was wide enough, and Deo thought it unfair a child had a weapon that could make even the strictest rulers bend to his will._

_It sure worked on him._

_“Sure.”_

_“Pinky promise?” The small chubby pinky was extended, and Deo crouched down, smiling softly._

_“Pinky promise.”_

_Deo knew Phil would be coming soon. He stood up with a smile, ruffling the soft curls of TommyInnit’s hair._

_“I have to go now, Tommy. But I’ll be protecting you, okay?” Tommy’s face had a frown on it, and Deo wished he could stay with him._

_Phil had gotten mad last time he’d taken Tommy. Even if he wasn’t the best parent, at least a small part of him still cared for Tommy._

_“Do you have to?” Tommy yelled out._

_“I’m sorry, buddy. But I’ll still be your friend forever, okay?” Maybe he couldn’t be Tommy’s official dad, or even dad in his view._

_Phil stepped into the field where Tommy sat, looking for Deo._

_He’d settle for being Tommy’s friend._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks bc I don’t want to even be at that school but my parents are forcing me to be there because I came out to them and they say they aren’t homophobic despite comparing being LGBTQ+ to stealing and trying to explain to me it’s wrong. Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! I love talking with everyone!
> 
> Go drink water you lovely people, you need to stay hydrated!!


End file.
